In a device including a light-emitting element that has a structure in which an electrode pad for wire bonding is provided in a region separate from a light-emitting layer surface, the space available for a light-emitting region becomes smaller as much as of the device area is occupied by the electrode pad. For this reason, an effective utilization of the light-emitting region is desired as a measure to improve an optical output.